paraphorefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
When you first launch the game, Mynt will help you set up your Player Variables. You can press Space to advance through her text faster. When she is done talking, you will spawn in your chosen area's hub, from which you can start exploring. Exploring From the hub screen, click on the compass icon on the bottom-right. This will trigger a random encounter. Some encounters last multiple screens, in which case you can make progress by picking an option in the Choice Box at the bottom of the interface. Once an encounter is over, the Move along option will bring you back to the hub. Certain encounters will lead to the discovery of a new location. You can revisit these locations by opening the Player Menu from the hub screen. Click on the character icon on the bottom-left, then click on a location's name. Locations get sorted in two categories: Act and Roam. Act lets you collect a resource or explore caverns for Capsules. Roam lets you revisit people's houses or public buildings. Some areas can also be visited by using an item from the player's inventory. The Island Paraphore takes place on an island separated in various areas, the main ones being Bright Forest, Junk City and the Violet Meteorite. You can move to a different main area by clicking on the Island button at the top of the interface. Doing so ends the current encounter. Moving along Whenever a scene features a sex act, Move along will be shown as the last option in the Choice Box. This lets you skip sex scenes with content you are not interested in. Making progress You can make progress through the story by finding new characters and areas through random encounters. Some scenes require you to have specific items. Some of these can be bought from the Auto-Shop or the Som Shop, others can be gathered using the Act section of the Player Menu. Once you've exhausted all scenes and mundane random encounters from a location, clicking on the compass icon will tell you that you've seen it all. This means you should try revisiting discovered locations through the Roam section of the Player Menu or going to another area of the island. Sometimes progressing through a few scenes in an area will unlock new encounters in a different one. When you unlock new events in an area, a notification will show up on the Island screen. If you get stuck, there's a goat in the Sewer Suburbs of Junk City which can offer you some advice, or you can ask the community. Replaying scenes Scenes are moments in Paraphore which generally involve detailed sexual content or lore and interaction. Scenes differ from other encounters in that they can be repeated using the Daydream Journal once it has been found. Items collected during scene repeats are not kept. Using the Genderfluiditizer and the Daydream Journal, scenes can be replayed with different sexual organs, letting you see content you might have missed. Lore pages As you progress through the game, you will collect Lore pages. These get added to the Daydream Journal and generally consist in recordings of past conversations between other characters. It is recommended that you read these as you go since they contribute a lot to the game's plot and give you vital information. Saving You can save the game as a file on your computer by clicking the Save button at the top of the interface. Paraphore has many hours worth of content and you're certainly not expected to go through it in one sitting. If you die, your character will respawn. There is no need to keep backup copies of your save file as you will never need to reload. However you might want to keep a couple fof files to be safe in case of bugs, browser crashes, power outages or misclicks.